ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Leg
Ultraman Leg (ウルトラマン レッグ, Urutoraman Reggu) is a promising young member of the Space Garrison. He has demonstrated great potential as a fighter, however his superiors are concerned about his personality. He is currently training under the tutelage of Ultraman Eeznus. Personality At first glance Leg appears incredibly apathetic and disinterested in just about everything, his only displays of emotion being him lamenting how boring life is. He doesn't care if he gets into trouble with his superiors and prior to his first battle against Ultraman Brotein frequently used to slack off on his Space Garrison training. While his demeanor is often mistaken for laziness, it is actually a manifestation of the ennui and depression that plague him for reasons yet unrevealed. The only thing that seems to alleviate Leg's mental anguish and make him feel like life has any meaning whatsoever is no holds barred fighting against a worthy opponent, however, it appears that in this day and age worthy opponents are woefully scarce. After facing off against Ultraman Brotein and being dealt his first ever shameful defeat, Leg is shocked to the point of breaking down and crying. He becomes determined to defeat Brotein and, finally having found something to live for, commits to his training, becoming a much more capable fighter under the tutelage of Master Eeznus. As Leg hones his skills, gains experience, overcomes hardship and unwittingly forges new bonds, the shell he had built around his heart to keep out the demons of the past begins to crumble, and his displays of emotion become more pronounced. Though he retains his indifferent and sarcastic demeanor most of the time, it becomes much easier to bring him to tears or make him laugh. Though the new challenges he has to overcome make him feel alive, he has a tendency to handle failure badly due to his upbringing as an invincible genius. As he progresses both as a fighter and as a Space Garrison member, Leg eventually begins to find joy in protecting others. Backstory Little is known about Leg's parents, but it is known that he has grown up in a very well-off family that pampered him constantly and catered to his every whim. Until his young adult years he had known no struggle or hardship at all. In the end Leg grew extremely bored of this life that was filled with nothing but pleasure and ended up running away from home on a quest to find something that would make him feel alive again. After discovering that fighting against strong opponents spiced up his bland existence he joined the Space Garrison, believing that it was his best chance of having a constant supply of strong fighters to face off against. However, he didn't expect the amount of boring training that came with being a Space Garrison member. Abilities Leg has enormous natural potential as a fighter. He possesses formidable physical strength, agility and stamina, as well as the ability to fire powerful beams. This potential allowed him to succeed in basic Space Garrison training without trying and win countless fights through talent alone. When fighting, he prefers not to use weapons and instead specializes in powerful kicking attacks. Following his crushing defeat at the hands of Ultraman Brotein, he fully commits to his training and is put through a hellish training regimen by Ultraman Eeznus, a legendary warrior known in the Space Garrison as "M78's Greatest Underdog". By the end of his training period Leg's physical stats have increased even further, he has become a skilled martial artist and is now adept at combining his physical attacks with energy attacks. These newly acquired skills allow him to fight Ultraman Brotein to a standstill in their rematch until the robotic antagonist Rolltonder interferes, incapacitating the weakened Brotein and teleporting him to an unknown location. Attacks *'Leg Kick': An extremely powerful flying kick and Leg's favorite attack. **'Leg Shoot Kick ': An improved version of the Leg Kick Leg develops after undergoing Ultraman Eeznus' rigorous training. It combines kicking with shooting a beam from his foot at the same time. *'Hot Leg': A flaming kick attack similar to Ultraman Zero's Ultra Zero Kick. **'Hot Hot Leg': An improved version of Hot Leg developed after Eeznus' training, this attack showcases the pinnacle of Leg's enormous potential. Hot Hot Leg is a kick so powerful that its force gives birth to a tiny new star and drives it into the opponent's body, not only destroying the enemy but disintegrating the battlefield. However, the power of Hot Hot Leg is so great that Leg's body cannot withstand it and his legs sustain heavy damage with each use, to the point of complete or partial traumatic amputation. Thus, Hot Hot Leg currently serves as Leg's last-resort desperation attack. **'Hot Leg Bofight': Leg's version of Eeznus' Blazing Bofight technique. A combo of thousands of simultaneous Hot Leg strikes, it's been developed to defeat Brotein's IlLeumina Buster, however, it's still slower and less powerful than it. *'Leg Laser': Leg's main beam attack. It's basically an extra-powerful Specium Ray fired using the legs. **'Extreme Leg Laser': A powered up version of the Leg Laser developed after undergoing Eeznus' training. *'Leg Quixote': The only one of Leg's techniques that can successfully seal Brotein's IlLeumina Buster. By sweeping away the atmosphere with his spinning kicks, Leg momentarily creates pockets of vacuum that capture and neutralize Brotein's punches. *'Megalegger': Among Leg's many talents is the comparatively rare ability to fire beams from his eyes. He claims to have discovered that ability while crying. *'Laser Bladers': As he further hones his skills while traversing the hostile post-apocalyptic cosmos with Brotein, Leg learns to focus the energy of the Leg Laser into two laser skates on his feet. The left skate is blue, and represents Leg's icy sadness and depression. The right skate is red, and represents his burning passion to keep on surviving no matter what. **Acquiring the Laser Bladers gives Leg the ability to perform three sub-techniques - the Laser Salchow, Laser Axel and Laser Lutz, gracefully slicing his enemies to pieces. leglaser.jpg|Leg Laser kick.jpg|Leg Kick Gallery legcry.jpg|Leg crying after being easily defeated by Brotein Reggu.jpg|Leg's Ultra Sign stats.png|Leg's stats after his training with Eeznus LUNCH.png|Leg gets offered lunch birth.png|Happy 1st Anniversary, Leg! Scale.png|8m height difference flowereater.png|Emo alien eats flowers like a cow Oof.png|Leg and Brotein are very good friends parents.png|Ultraman Leg's parents, Ultraman Quad and Ultrawoman Shin Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultraman Leg continuity Category:Ultraman Leg characters Category:TheMoonShard Category:Character Competition